


yoyoyoooyo

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	yoyoyoooyo

first but later near the end when almost reach his climax, that's the time where increasing his movement and thrust him so hard and so deep as if he almost break


End file.
